Fight For Me
by heartdevoured
Summary: Morgan starts to  flirt with Seaver, but what Reid can't understand is why he won't flirt with him, be with him... Morgan/Reid
1. Chapter 1: Dinner Party

**Hey you guys! How's it been?**

**Good?**

**Awesome.**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid, a little Morgan/Seaver**

**Timeline: "With Friends Like These…" 6x19**

***Smiling* Done.**

**Reid/Review/Enjoy!**

**Gubleronics**

Fight For Me

Chapter 1: Dinner Party

Spencer's fingers played on his keyboard.

He looked up and smiled.

Everyone (remaining, anyway) was there.

Derek, Garcia, JJ, Rossi, and even Hotch.

All there.

But then there was…_her._

_Seaver, Ashley._

_The Replacer._

_The Newbie._

_The Temporary Glue._

Her place did NOT blend right.

She was just…there.

"Hey Spence?"

The music stopped.

His head snapped to her as he inwardly scowled.

_No one calls me that but JJ…_

"Yeah?"

"You alright?"

He nodded and blushed.

_Great, now everyone's staring._

"Yeah, of course I am."

The music began again.

He stared at her and frowned.

_This is going to be some long years…_

Derek looked up from his food and stared at Spencer.

His hands moving so elegantly on the keyboard.

Long, broad, proud fingers.

Begging to be on him.

He shook his head.

_I can't…we're team-mates. Team-mates don't think about each other like this._

So he looked at Seaver.

"So Seaver, how's the BAU?"

She smiled and glanced at Spencer.

Spencer looked up and scowled.

"Fine. I'm getting used to it."

"Yeah, that's good."

"Yeah. It's a very…different team."

He chuckled awkwardly.

"Don't I know it. So, do you truly feel like you're a part of the BAU?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

Spencer rolled his eyes.

_She's a man-eater, too._

The soft beat was thrown out the window, replaced with a fast one.

"Hey Reid!"

He stopped, frustrated.

"_**What?"**_

Derek shrugged back slightly.

"Play a slower song."

He calmed down and nodded.

"Alright."

The music began again as Derek took Seaver's hand.

"Care to dance?"

She nodded and smirked at Spencer.

"Gladly."

He gasped.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no; I don't want to see this…_

He looked down for a little while.

Too bad curiosity got the best of him.

Their dancing didn't match the music at all.

It was more for clubs then for ballrooms.

Seaver looked at him and shimmed her hips against Derek's, earning a moan.

His face turned an angry pink.

She was _teasing _him.

He stopped playing.

This wasn't fair.

That should be him with Derek.

She'll always just be _there_.

Spencer yawned a fake one.

"Well, that's it for me tonight. See you guys."

So everyone stood up and began exiting.

Garcia patted him on the shoulder.

"Well, goodnight, Boy Wonder."

Then she leaned in.

"And you weren't fooling anybody."

He blushed,

"We'll talk about this in the morning."

She waved away.

He stretched and made sure everyone was out.

But Seaver was standing in his way.

Staring him right in the eyes.

"Look, Reid, I know you don't like me. But let's face it: I'm not going anywhere for a long time. Soon you'll learn to deal with it and just except the fact that nobody else takes me as a threat but _**you.**_"

He swallowed.

"Get out."

She leaned back and smirked.

"Hey Morgan!"

He turned around and gasped as she did the unexpected.

She kissed him.

Right in front of Spencer's face.

She hooked onto his neck and waved at him.

"Bye Reid! See you tomorrow!"

He slammed the door and slid down.

_This is harder than it has to be…_

**Author's Note: Yeah…Seaver's a bitch.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: You Run To Her

**Hey! Sorry to keep you waiting!**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid, a little Morgan/Seaver (I don't know what made me do it at the time…)**

**Timeline: "With Friends Like These…" 6x19**

**Okay. Again, I'm sorry.**

**Reid/Review/Enjoy!**

**Gubleronics**

Chapter 2: You Run To Her

Spencer scooped another spoonful of sugar in his coffee.

Yep.

This was how the rest of his life looked.

Lonely and filled with coffee.

Then laughter filled his ears.

Of two familiar people…

His pupils dilated.

_Oh no…_

The door burst open.

With Seaver and Derek…

Holding hands.

He held back a gag.

Derel noticed his appearance and smiled at him.

"Hey Pretty Boy, grab me a cup of coffee, please."

He turned his face to him.

"Well, your legs and arms aren't broken, are they? Get it yourself."

Derek shrunk back.

_That's right, I said it…_

"Spence…"

"Have fun with your new girlfriend."

Spencer grabbed his bag and headed for the elevator.

Finally, he can get away from all this.

The unwanted love.

The un_known_ love.

The pressure, the pain.

Just get away…

Until he was stopped.

He whimpered slightly.

_Almost there…_

Turning around, he scowled.

"Let go, Morgan."

The grip on his arm tightened.

"What was that all about in the break room?"

His eyes burned.

_No, stop it…_

The tears fell anyway.

"Why her?"

Derek gripped tighter if possible.

"What? Why are you crying?"

"Why her? Of all people, you came to Seaver. And I bet you that you're just with her because you need a shoulder to cry on after…you know. But I was right here, I'm the person you've known for years and you run to her instead. But if that's how you want it, fine. I guess you won't be hearing from me anymore."

He walked away as Derek sighed and grabbed his arm again.

"Reid…"

He struggled in the grip.

And he started to scream.

Cry and scream.

"I'm _tired _of this, Derek! Of pretending everything's okay when it's not!"

"Be quiet…"

"**No! **You ran to her instead!"

"Reid…"

"Don't you understand?"

"Spencer…"

"_**I love you!"**_

At this point, Derek couldn't take it anymore.

So he did it.

Derek Morgan kissed Spencer Reid.

Grabbed a fist-full of his hair and had at it.

This was how it was meant to be…

He pulled away and cupped his cheeks.

"I love you, and I'm so sorry."

Spencer sobbed, nodded, and kissed him again.

Derek was running to him for now on.

**Author's Note: Yeah! Bye Bitchin' Seaver!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
